This invention relates to a stabilizer for parked motor homes, travel trailers, and the like, and, more particularly, to self-storing stabilizers for such vehicles.
When a vehicle such as a travel trailer or motor home has reached its destination it is typically desirable to provide a stabilizer for the parked vehicle to counteract the effects of uneven ground or the tendency to rock or sway as the vehicle is used by occupants or subjected to strong winds. One common practice in the past has been to place blocks or the like between the ground and the side of the body at spaced positions around the vehicle. As an alternative, adjustable length devices have been used to provide support between the vehicle and the ground.
These prior devices have often been difficult to install on the vehicle and then difficult to operate after installation. In particular, putting the stabilizer in a storage position, for use during vehicle transit, from an operational position, for use during vehicle parking, has presented problems. Typically, securing the stabilizer in the storage position has required the installation of additional support means on the vehicle or on the stabilizer. For example, the prior art teaches installing flanges on the vehicles which are then coupled by a pin to the stabilizer when the stabilizer is put in the storage position. Alternatively, various force supplying means such as springs or tie bars have been used in conjunction with stabilizers to secure the stabilizer in a storage position. The prior art also teaches completely disconnecting the stabilizer from the vehicle in order to position the stabilizer in a storage position.